


Stargazing

by orangeobsession



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 21:39:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12491416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangeobsession/pseuds/orangeobsession
Summary: Felicity sets up a romantic evening for Oliver that includes a picnic and stargazing.





	Stargazing

**Author's Note:**

> Be gentle, this drabble is my first fic ever.

“Star-gazing was such a great idea,” he said with a chuckle after a few minutes of staring upwards.

“How was I supposed to know the sky would be so overcast?” she exclaimed, sitting up.

Oliver grinned at Felicity as he tugged her back down to him, nestling her into his chest and the crook of his arm and muttering, “I mean, it’s not like you’re a genius who literally carries a computer around in your pocket or anything.”

She playfully hit his chest. “Hey! I was trying to be romantic!”

“I know. And you did a great job. You thought of nearly everything… except how to control the weather,” he told her, motioning to the extensive set up she brought with them – food, wine, blankets, citronella candles to keep the bugs away. He felt her sigh against his chest and gave her a gentle squeeze.

Oliver heard the smile in Felicity’s voice, “Luckily that wine was a screw top, because I definitely forgot a corkscrew.”

“And a spreader for the goat cheese.”

She slapped at a mosquito on her leg, “And a lighter for the candles.”

“You’re right. I take it all back. Felicity Smoak, you have failed this picnic.”

“You just said I thought of nearly every-“ he placed a kiss on her temple, “-thing.”

“We’ve got blankets and each other. That’s enough for me,” he murmured into her hair as she snuggled up even closer.


End file.
